You're Gonna Be the One that Saves Me
by sweetsouthernsarcasm
Summary: May has already won against the Champion, and is planning on taking a break. When those plans get ruined, Brendan steps up to rebuild them. This is loosely based on the Delta Episode of ORAS, so there will be spoilers if you choose to read without playing through it. Labeled as in progress because I might add more oneshots.


So, this is not only my first chance at a Pokemon fic, but it's also my first time writing a songfic.

I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon; GameFreak does. I'm also not the owner of the song lyrics.

* * *

><p><em>Today is gonna be the day<em>

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

May had finally entered the Hall of Fame. As a new Champion, she deserved some free time, and was planning on it. I was so happy when she invited me to go with her to the meteor shower. She could've taken Wally (who I'd want it to be if she hadn't asked me), or even one of her contest fans. But she chose me.

But that happiness was pushed to the back burner once Zinna showed up.

_Back beat, the word is on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

Zinna had been following May around, and it showed on her face. The usual fiery passion in May's eyes had disappeared, and her expression just got flatter and flatter the more Zinna pushed her to act. The situation was tense, and May trusted the scientists, as did i. it was obvious that we thought Zinna was crazy. She was pretty stuck-up, too.

The fact that the passion had faded away from May's eyes hurt me mor than I can say. I don't doubt that she can handle the task Zinna wants help with, but I want her to rest.

"Zinna, don't make May do this. Let me do it instead," I insisted.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

"Hmmm… Well, you aren't going to be as good as May, but judging by that determination in you're eyes, you're good enough to be my second choice," she smirked. "Well, now that we've settled that, I'm gone for now." She turned and left the room.

"Brendan, why did you volunteer to take my place?" May asked, her voice tinged with worry.

"you've been through a lot since you moved to Littleroot," I replied. "You've had to deal with Team Aqua, and you had to go through the Elite Four _and_ the Champion."

"You had to deal with Team Magma, though," she replied.

"But I didn't continue on afterwards. I didn't have to take on a legendary Pokémon like you, since Team Magma stopped what they were doing after seeing primal Kyogre," I said.

"Well, we need to hurry. I have a hunch about where Zinna is from. I'm going to Meteor Falls," Steven announced, leaving.

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

"Brendan, don't go," May whispered. "Zinna wanted me to go. I want to go; I want to save you."

I smiled at her. "You already have, May. You saved everyone from Kyogre, and could've done the same if Groudon had been awakened. Please, let me save you this time," I said, noticing that I had moved closer as I had spoken to her. On impulse, I grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it.

"…okay," she replied, squeezing my hand back. I could see tears forming in her eyes. She blinked them back, and added "you had better come back safe, Brendan Birch! You hear me?"

I grinned. "Yes ma'am!" then, my pokénav rang. It was Steven. "Hello?"

"My hunch was right. Come to Meteor Falls; I'm waiting for you in the very back of the cave." And with that, he hung up.

Staring at the screen, I announced that I had to go. Once outside, I used my eon flute to call my latias. Jumping on her back, I gave her the destination, and urged her to hurry, still clutching to the meteorites that May handed to me before I left.

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

After running through the cave as fast as I could, I found Steven.

"Ah, you're finally here, Brendan. This is an elder of the Draconids. May had figured out some things about Zinna, but not a lot. This wonderful woman here can tell you what you need to know. And even though I hate to leave you again, Brendan, I must go back to Rustboro to see what Devon Corporations could possibly do to help."

I turned to the elder and heard her whisper something about 'a silver-haired dreamboat' as Steven walked away. I had difficulty holding a straight face as she turned towards me and said, without a preamble, "Zinna is the lorekeeper of this generation of Draconids. She traveled between Teams Aqua and Magma on a hunch that this would be the year that Lord Rayquza would have to come back to rescue Hoenn. She is the one that secretly taught them about primal evolution. She knows that all the responsibility to keep the disaster from happening is on her shoulders; unless, of course, she's managed to get you to help." I nodded, and she continued, "Now, I'm almost certain that she can summon Lord Rayquaza, but I also know that it's possible that he's turned his back on humans. So be wise and set up a backup plan. I've let Mister Stone know this, too. Now go, child. You hold part of the world's fate in your hands."

_**Wow, no pressure or anything, **_I thought, sarcasm dripping from the words.

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

I got to Rustboro as fast as I could, and headed for Devon HQ as soon as I landed. I had to fight a few grunts, and I wiped the floor with them. As they walked away, grumbling, the scientist I helped told me that I had just missed Steven, who had told him to give me the message to go to Mossdeep.

Worry wrapped around me, suffocating me, like a seviper using bind. I bumped into one of the team Magma admins, who was with some I assumed was a team Aqua admin. They probably still want to ruin the world. I rolled my eyes.

I got back upstairs and saw that Zinna was back. I listened to her whole spiel about "another Hoenn", and I understood what she was trying to say to us. However, I was still worried. I gave May a (hopefully) reassuring smile before I chased Zinna to the team Aqua hideout. I saw her in Archie's room, just as she was running from him after stealing his key stone.

"Seeya at the Sky Pillar, Brendan," I heard her call.

Archie stopped me before I could run after her. "I was going to get your key stone for you, though," I said.

"It's okay, scamp number two," he said, smiling sadly. "I don't mind. I deserve it, after my recent actions." And then he handed me a mega stone and a Masterball.

I stared at him, shocked. "I promise I'll get your key stone back from her," I replied before I ran out.

Back at the Space Center, I explained what had went on at the hideout.

"Zinna probably chose the Sky Pillar because it has the most elevation of all of Hoenn's sacred places. It would seem more likely that a Pokémon from the heavens would choose somewhere elevated to appear," Steven said. "I'll call Wallace. He also has access to the entrance of the Sky Pillar, and he can get you in there. If you leave now," he said, dialing Wallace's number, "you should be able to meet him there.

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

I got to the Sky Pillar just moments after Wallace.

"I've unlocked it, since Zinna decided to lock herself in. but before you can enter, you have to battle me again, on this holy ground," he announced. So I did. My jolteon took quick care of his water Pokémon, and I was able to proceed.

I found Zinna as soon as I walked in. "Finally. You shouldn't keep a lady waiting, Brendan." She continued to talk, telling me the history that had led up to this point in time. We made it to the top, and I watched as she took all of the stolen key stones—mine among them—and started to summon Rayquaza.

And she succeeded. I watched in awe as he flew down from the endless sky and landed in front of us. Despite Zinna being the one to summon him, he overlooked her, and started to stare at me.

Just as I was thinking it might be the meteorites in my bag, Zinna suggested that I try giving them to him, a trace of jealousy in her voice. I dug in my bag and pulled them out, adrenaline humming as I held them out to him. Surprising me, he swooped down and ate them. The transformation that he went through amazed Zinna and me.

Before I knew it, I was on his back and headed towards the heavens. I was getting scared about the lack of oxygen, but I felt a wave of calmness roll off of Rayquaza. Then, even though we had exited the atmosphere, I felt wind and was able to breathe. _**He must have created his own bubble of it, in order to protect me.**_ My assumption must be correct, because I was also unharmed after colliding with the giant meteor. I watched as all of the small chunks floated around, slowly drifting towards Earth.

Then, one of the pieces moved. I wondered if I was seeing what I thought I was. As Rayquaza floated us closer to it, my guess was confirmed. Deoxys! This Pokémon had been spotted by telescope three times in the recent past. I got out the Masterball I had been given, and caught it. I asked Rayquaza take us back down to earth, and he complied, landing gently on the Sky Pillar.

After I got off of him, he stared at the pokeballs on my belt, and then looked me in the eyes. Hesitantly, I got one out of my bag. I opened it, and Rayquaza flew right in, doing whatever Pokémon do when they go into pokeballs. I watched as it dematerialized, transferring itself to the PC.

Zinna thanked me, and I just nodded. I flew back to the Space Center before she could say anymore. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could when I got there, anxious to see what had gone on while I was away.

But before I could ask anything, I heard May call my name. She pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, and I could feel her tears as I hugged her back. Glad to be back, I whispered in her ear, "thank you for always being the one to save me. Remembering how strong you are is what made me feel like I could do this."

She pulled back, and the fiery passion was back in her eyes, despite the tears still lingering in them. "Well,' she smiled, "I'm glad you're back, Mr. Birch. I'm sure you have questions about what went on here while you were out adventuring, so come on and ask."

I smiled back, and started asking away.

* * *

><p>We had front-row seats for the meteor show. I sat as close to May as possible, being careful to stay outside of her personal space. She surprised me by grabbing my hand halfway through the show. I didn't say anything, just squeezed it and smiled as I watched the show.<p>

We rode our bikes home, playfully bickering all the way there. I watched her as we both leaned our bikes against our house, locking them up for the night.

"It's good to finally be home," she said, stretching.

"Yeah," I agreed. "And my company was pretty nice, too, I guess," I added, sticking my tongue out at her. "But seriously, I had a great time with you. Even though we didn't spend a lot of time together these past couple of months, just knowing that we were going on a similar journey was awesome. These have been the best months of my life, so far."

"Awwww, look at you, Brendan. Getting all sentimental," she grinned. "I've had a fantastic time, too, even though there's been plenty of stress along the way."

I smiled. "Well, thanks for taking me with you today, May." I said. "I really enjoyed it," I added, feeling awkward as I held out my hand, offering a shake. May grabbed my hand, and, with strength that was surprising for her smaller frame, yanked me towards her. She placed her free hand on my face, and pulled it down until my lips met hers. Blushing intensely, I started kissing her back. We stayed like that for a minute, until I hear someone clearing their throat behind me.

_**Oops.**_ It was my dad.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" he asked.

I bit back the sarcastic comment I had and replied, "Tonight was that meteor shower viewing, remember?"

"Oh. Of course. Well, I don't think May's mom would appreciate you keeping her daughter out any later than this, son. Walk her to her door and come straight home." I held back a groan, then rolled my eyes as he turned around. "And don't roll your eyes at me, either."

May giggled as he walked home. "Sorry for getting you in trouble, Brendan," she said as we walked to her door.

"It's nothing. He'll be in bed by time I get there, because he won't wait up for me. And I'll be able to show him the Pokémon I caught today, so he'll have forgotten all about it by lunchtime tomorrow," I told her.

I gave her one last peck on the cheek before I walked back to my house, knowing that I'd remember this day for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><em>I said maybe<em>

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

* * *

><p>Give me a review and I'll give you a Lavacookie.<p> 


End file.
